kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Collabos Bugster (Kamen Rider Genm)
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = Part. I: Legend Rider Stage |lastepisode = Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage |image2 = }} This appeared exclusively in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. It can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashat installed on his head. History Legend Rider Stage Born from an unidentified host, this Collabos Bugster appeared in order to collect data for the penultimate three Heisei Rider Gashats as part of Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan's secret ambition to assemble the power of the legends. Intercepting Emu Hojo who was on the way to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat to Dan, this Bugster, initially utilizing the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat that had been stolen from Genm Corp. by Dr. Pac-Man, easily overpowered Ex-Aid when he assumed Ghost Gamer Level 2 on hand again. Dan stepped in, however, and provided Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive Gashat to fight back. After Ex-Aid in Drive Gamer Level 2 defeated it and retrieved the Gashat, the Bugster switched to the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and attacked Dan though inflicting no serious injuries before it was fought off. Appropriately provided with the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to face the now katana-wielding Bugster, Ex-Aid disarmed it again in Gaim Gamer Level 2. Stepping aside after being escorted to safety by Asuna Karino, Dan transformed into Kamen Rider Genm to complete the data collection personally, doing so by swiftly defeating Ex-Aid using Wizard Gamer Level 2, retrieving the Proto Giri Giri Chambara himself. This allowed him to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat which he plugged into the Collabos Bugster's head, projecting a Game Area from which duplicates of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze were summoned. Legend Gamer Stage As Genm's Kamen Riders were fought by the three doctor Riders in Game Areas generated by Bandai Namco Gashats provided to them by "Dr. Pac-Man", the Collabos Bugster was found by Poppy Pipopapo, inert and projecting a blank Game Area which soon enough manifested as Ganbarizing, causing it to come back to life and go berserk before Ex-Aid arrived, allowing Poppy to get away. Taking out the Ganbarizing Gashat from the Bugster's head, Ex-Aid inserted it into his Gashacon Breaker, performing its Critical Finish to destroy the Bugster. Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= - Proto Gekitotsu Robots= The Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat arms the Collabos Bugster with raw physical strength. Its right fist can be launched and fly to hit far away targets before returning. The armament gained from this Gashat is similar to the Robol Bugster. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. I: Legend Rider Stage" - Proto Giri Giri Chambara= The Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat gives the Collabos Bugster expert skills with a samurai sword, noted by Emu as being too fast to land a hit on. The armament gained from this Gashat is similar to the Giril Bugster. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Part. I: Legend Rider Stage" - Ganbarizing= The Ganbarizing Gashat, while not granting armor to the Collabos Bugster, does allow it to act as a conduit to channel its power by generating a Game Area and summoning past Kamen Riders. Appearances: "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage) }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal This Bugster was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *This is the first Collabos Bugster to use more than one Gashat. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Robot Monsters